


Yes, my lion?

by WaterChickens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, my first fanfic haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterChickens/pseuds/WaterChickens
Summary: Phil has a nightmare and Dan comforts him. Pining, confessions, and fluff occur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Friends to lovers is my favorite type of fanfiction, so I decided to make one of these for my first (ever!) fanfic. This is pretty cliche, but at least give it a try? :)
> 
> edit: woah 500 hits?? this is more than i could have ever expected! thank you all so much <3  
> :)

**PHIL-**

Not all mornings were considered equal in Phil’s eyes. Some were dreadful nuisances, but others, such as this one, caused a sleepy ear-to-ear grin to develop on his face. Sure, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but that’s not what made this morning so special. In fact, there could be a wild storm raging outside and Phil would still be content simply because he had the soft arms of his boyfriend Dan wrapped around him. 

The rest of the day was just as enjoyable. After a pleasant afternoon of walking through London hand in hand, the duo stopped at a café and shared a plate of churros. Later, they went back to their flat and watched anime for the rest of the night.  
Phil felt that the day was basically perfect because he spent it with his favorite person on earth. He was certain that Dan felt the same, but when he turned to Dan as they were snuggled in bed, he immediately noticed something was off. Instead of the usual gleam in Dan’s eyes when he looked at Phil, Dan’s eyes were beady and nearly all black. It was as if some darker force had taken over his best friend and boyfriend all of a sudden. Where was the Dan that Phil had grown to love since 2009? The Dan with the sparkling chocolate brown eyes that were anything but boring? Phil turned his head up to ask Dan what was the matter. 

“Dan? Are you okay?”

Dan slowly turned to Phil, a broad grin enveloping his (admittedly handsome) features. Phil was momentarily relieved that Dan seemed happy and okay, but his temporary reassurance was shattered when he saw that instead of Dan’s normal teeth, he possessed several large, spiky fangs. Phil was horrified. Dan had turned into a monster. 

All of a sudden, before Phil could escape, Dan grabbed Phil by the shoulders. With a low guttural growl, the monster inched closer and closer to Phil until he (and his teeth) were dangerously close to the trembling Phil’s pale neck. Phil tried punching back, but to no avail. Dan was too powerful. With one final strangled scream of “NOOOOO!”, Phil closed his eyes and braced for the gruesome death that awaited him. 

***  
**DAN-**

All Dan had wanted to do that night was sleep. He was exhausted (after hours of browsing Tumblr) and was midway through a delightful dream involving llamas and pancakes when he heard a loud “NO”. He initially thought it was part of his own dream, when he realized that llamas and pancakes can’t freaking talk. That meant the yell had to come from Phil. 

_“Phil can handle this himself, he’s a grown man…”_ thought Dan, debating whether or not to go and help Phil. He really wanted to help his best friend, but his bed was so comfy and he was worn out. Dan was about to close his eyes again and fall back asleep when his conscience started nagging him. He recalled all the times Phil had comforted him- when Dan had an existential crisis or was feeling really down, Phil was the one right there beside him. Phil had done so much for Dan- in fact, without Phil, who knew where Dan would be? The least Dan could do was stop being a jackass and go to his friend.

Sighing, he trudged over to his friend’s room and steadily opened the door.

“Phil? Are you alright?” 

He was shocked to see the older man curled up on his bed, rolling around and mumbling fearfully. Dan ran for what was probably the first time in his life to Phil’s bed, climbing on and trying to calm him down. 

“PHIL! PHIL! ARE YOU OKAY?!”  
***  
**PHIL-**

Phil slowly opened his eyes and let out a yell when he saw that Dan was on top of him, shaking him. He was still trapped in his nightmare, so he attempted to hit and kick and punch Dan, the perceived monster. He reluctantly looked up to his friend, but instead of staring into those horrible black orbs, he found himself looking at wide brown eyes laced with concern and fear. 

“Dan…? What’s going on?”

“Phil! I think you had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened.”

Phil was sitting up now, ready to recollect the events from his nightmare. He had to admit, his dream actually started out pretty great. He and Dan were dating and spent the day cuddling. This (unfortunately) wasn’t true in real life, as Dan and Phil were just friends, so his dreams of being with Dan romantically were a fantasy Phil could only experience in dreams.

Phil was snapped out of his thoughts when Dan cleared his throat.

“Phil…?”

Oh. Yeah.

“Er, you see, my nightmare started out nice. You and I spent the day hanging out (Phil wasn’t about to divulge the exact details of ‘hanging out’) but then later on you kind of turned into a monster and tried to eat me.”

“Oh. Well. I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be. Dan, it wasn’t your fault at all!”

“Right. But I still feel bad. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“Well…”  
***

**DAN-**

Dan quietly pondered what Phil had in mind. He tried his best to not let it show, but he so desperately wanted Phil to ask him to stay with him. Even if Dan didn’t get to hold Phil or kiss away his worries, he would still consider himself the luckiest man in the world if he was able to spend the night in such close proximity to the human that meant everything to him. He looked at Phil. Phil was significantly calmer now, and Dan hoped he had helped. Finally, Phil cleared his throat, shattering Dan’s silent reverie. Dan was trying not to get his hopes up too much, as he knew his friend would probably just ask him for cereal or something.

He glanced up, pleading to any powers above that Phil would pleaseeeee pleaseeee ask for Dan’s company for the rest of the night. _“I’ll do anything- anything! I’ll even EXERCISE!”_ he pleaded to whoever was listening up in the sky. Yes, he was willing to exercise, which was unbelievable even to Dan himself. He felt Phil’s gaze turn to him, and he braced himself for whatever Phil asked him to do. With one last silent beg, he turned to look at his friend.

“Dan? Could you please get me some water?”

Oh. Dan could actually feel his heart breaking. It didn’t feel quite like he expected it to- instead of a sharp pain in his chest, he instead had trouble breathing. He tried not to let Phil see his crumpled face as he got up to get the ‘oh so important’ water. On his way to the fridge, Dan was livid- at himself, not at Phil. _“I’m such a bloody idiot, getting my hopes up like that!”_ He was disgusted with himself. Why on earth would Phil seek his company? Thinking that Phil would ever want to sleep next to much less cuddle with Dan was straight out of a schoolgirl’s foolish daydream. And though it may seem ridiculous, Dan was also furious at his dream self for scaring someone as perfect and innocent as Phil. It was completely irrational, but Dan didn’t care. The mere thought of Dan’s strictly platonic friend Phil wanting to spend the night with Dan seemed laughable now, especially considering the circumstances of Phil’s night terror. With a broken sigh, Dan poured water into the cup and slouched his way back to Phil’s room.  
***  
**PHIL-**

Phil could see how his request had affected Dan. Anyone with eyes could notice the way Dan’s face had collapsed and his eyes turned despairing. He kept trying to rationalize it away as Dan being tired, being too lazy to go get him a drink from the kitchen, yet he knew that Dan wouldn’t react like that- yes, Phil might have been met with an eye roll and an annoyed sigh, but not outright devastation.  
In a way, asking his best friend to get him water was a test. Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t want to ask Dan to cuddle with him through the night- this response from Dan increased the tiny whisper of hope he had that Dan might possibly reciprocate his romantic feelings. Phil had previously considered the idea that Dan was harboring more than platonic feelings because of the way Dan’s eyes would gleam whenever Phil was close- the ‘Heart Eyes Howell’ their viewers loved so much. But Phil was probably just imagining this all. He should stop reading fanfiction.

Dan plodded back into the room with a painful looking smile stretched on his face. He handed the cup to Phil with a mumbled “Here’s your water”. Phil murmured his thanks and started drinking.

“Well, Phil, I probably should be going now. I don’t think you want me in here since I ate you in your dream.”

Phil could see the agony in Dan’s eyes and the fake grin plastered on his face. The thought that he himself did that to someone as typically reserved as Dan served as the push to ask.

“Dan. If you don’t mind, do you want to maybe… stay with me tonight? It’stotallyfineifyoudon’tIwasjustasking!”

Crap! He completely, totally, just screwed this up. For God’s sake, he sounded like a 9 year old asking out their crush. Well, there was no turning back now. He flicked up his baby blues to study Dan’s face closely to gauge a reaction. He saw Dan’s face contorting into a variety of different facial expressions. _“Oh my glob, I’ve just broken Dan! Why would I EVER THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ASK HIM THAT OH GOD!”_ Phil was screaming and cringing internally, fearful for the declination that was to come. 

“Phil? Uh, that would be cool, I guess.”  
Dan’s response was almost inaudible, but Phil’s ears caught it nonetheless. With a relieved smile, he began to pat the bed to welcome Dan.  
***  
**DAN-**

The words “Uh, that would be cool, I guess”, kept running through Dan’s mind.That combination of words was not only cringey as hell, but it made him sound like a prick who would rather eat glass than stay with Phil for the night. And that was probably the furthest thing from the truth. Wow. Dan was lucky Phil could put up with a disaster like him. As he climbed in, he tried not to emit the fangirl noises that were threatening to slip out. And the borderline creepy grin pasted on his face was getting difficult to control. Dan was surprised to notice how much the bed smelled like Phil. He knew it sounded stalkerish and a bit cliché but he was pleased nevertheless. The scent was a tad masculine, mixed with some softer elements. The body wash Phil used seemed to linger nicely on the sheets. He was still in awe that **_Phil Lester_** was in the same bed as him. He knew thousands of people would kill for that chance, and he considered himself lucky as heck that he could experience something as special as that. 

It wasn’t the first time they had slept in the same bed together, but it had been a long while. Cuddling all the time used to be a more frequent occurrence earlier on, but they had stopped around 2012 when Phan rumors caused the friendship to turn too icy. The friction between the two had since dissolved, but their tradition of snuggling had been abandoned. It was simply too awkward. The odd partnership they used to share was altered by other people’s views on how two friends should behave. For Dan and Phil, sharing a bed, hugging, and even holding hands was normal! But to other people, the way they acted around each other indicated a romantic relationship. Not that Dan would object to that, but before long, Phan became the main subject in their careers. It seemed as if Dan and Phil’s supposed relationship was more important than Dan and Phil themselves. Dan quashed all the rumors, and though it helped stop the obsessed shippers, he had to settle for a slightly awkward friendship sans cuddling and other forms of friendly affection. 

But at least he had Phil. Phil, the clumsy, innocent, perfect human who turned Dan into one big quivering cliché. Phil with the adorable crooked mouth that was currently mouthing something that was inaudible to Dan because he was so engrossed staring at Phil. Dan wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he was gazing at his friend- his denial of his crush on Phil perished long ago, but he was less than eager to let Phil in on his little secret. That part of him he wanted to remain a secret for as long as possible, though he feared that the cat may be out of the bag now. He decided to stop zoning out and start listening to Phil.

“... so anyways, I just wanted to say thanks. For being a good friend all these years. You were kind enough to stay here with me tonight, for example. Not to mention how often you have to put up with me, which is probably really hard. Without you, who knows what I’d be doing with my life? I guess I just wanted to say thank you for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I’m glad you chose me, of all people, to be your best friend.”

HOLY SHIT! Dan didn’t hear the first half of Phil’s mini speech, but he had heard enough. Not only did Phil think of him as a great friend, but he was thanking him for all he had done? It was Phil who had changed Dan’s life. Who made him happy. Who was the nicest person ever. Phil comforted Dan through existential crises and whatever was troubling him. It seemed impossible that someone could value Dan as much as Dan valued Phil. 

Blinking away tears, Dan suddenly grabbed Phil and hugged him near to death, trying to communicate some of the emotions he was feeling. He yearned to show Phil how perfect he was- how loved he was, but no words or physical gestures could ever demonstrate how much Phil meant to Dan. It was like trying to show just how big the universe is- it couldn’t be done. The universe stretches on and on and on forever, limitless, just like Dan’s affection for Phil. And in a way, it was funny how Dan was hugging Phil- the intricate boundaries of friendship Dan had created had all been forgotten. Dan was typically so careful around Phil, making sure nothing crossed the line from platonic to romantic, but in this moment, he simply didn’t even care. Society’s standards of friendship were distancing him from Phil and he wouldn’t put up with that any longer. He was content to hug Phil into oblivion until he realized that he was probably a) freaking Phil out and b) depriving his friend of oxygen. He was about to pull away and apologize when he felt a head nuzzling into his neck.  
***

**PHIL-**

It wasn’t Phil’s original intention to spill his heart and soul into the accidental heart-to-heart he had with Dan. He was originally fearful that Dan would be disgusted by the sap and leave immediately, but he noticed about halfway through that Dan wasn’t listening as he seemed to be preoccupied thinking. Phil was relieved that Dan didn’t hear him and was just about to turn away when a pair of strong arms pulled him into a crushing embrace. Guess Dan did hear him after all. Dan’s grip on Phil was powerful, just like in the nightmare, but it was caring. Phil didn’t know Dan had it in him. Dan was a passionate person, but Phil noticed throughout the years that his friend would often hold back when it came to physical contact between them. While Phil preferred bear hugs, Dan would go for dainty side hugs. He didn’t know if it was because Dan had a thing against touching people or if he felt it was too awkward to hug Phil. Perhaps this aversion to friendly displays of affection had to do with the omnipresence of Phan. Either way, Phil was surprised by the sudden cuddle. Since he realized that Dan hugging him like that probably caused all the friendship boundaries to be discarded, he felt it was acceptable to snuggle into Dan. He could feel Dan’s nose ruffling his hair. It was beautiful, wonderful, comfortable, and everything good under the sun and it ended too soon when Dan hurriedly moved away. Phil nervously glanced at Dan. He apologized over and over and made sure to put a good distance between them. He **knew** sharing a bed with Dan was a crazy idea, and he regretted asking.  
***

**DAN-**

Cuddling with Phil was one of the greatest experiences Dan had ever had, don’t get him wrong. It had just become all too painful. Dan knew that Phil couldn’t possibly have feelings for him, so that meant an intimate moment like this was a one time thing. Dan couldn’t let himself get attached to a fleeting instance such as this one and be crushed when it ended too soon and too permanently. Because of this, Dan had to reluctantly pull away.

He heard Phil’s panicked voice apologizing. He could see the fear in Phil’s big blue eyes. Phil looked sad and scared, like a lost puppy. It broke Dan’s heart.  
“Dan? I’ve said it before and I’m going to say it again, but I’m sorry. I was stupid for asking you to stay with me, for cuddling- for everything. It’s just that it felt so nice, alright? I was too selfish to stop even though it was probably making you uncomfortable.”  
Phil got up and started to leave the room, but when he neared the door, Dan could hear a soft murmured “Damn it Dan why can’t you like me back?” coming from Phil’s mouth. 

Dan was stunned. He knew Phil didn’t intend for him to hear that, but Dan had heard him nonetheless. Finally, after all this time, he knew that Phil felt the same. No words could do justice for what Dan was feeling at this moment- it was a cocktail of euphoria, relief, dizziness, and regret that he didn’t make a move sooner. Phil. Freaking. Lester. Loved. Him. Back. After so much time spent longing for Phil endlessly, now was his chance! 

Dan laid there, immobilized by shock and elation for a few seconds before he leapt from the bed to go find Phil. He now knew how Phil felt, and goddamnit if he didn’t find Phil and make him his. He rushed through the flat and finally saw Phil laying on a couch in a crumpled heap. With two long strides, he reached the couch where a sad Phil was lying. He saw Phil’s nervous eyes flicker up to him. He didn’t get to see that for much longer though because in one fluid motion he leaned down, grabbed Phil’s face, closed his eyes, and snogged his best friend practically to death. 

The kiss was filled with all of the pent up frustration throughout the years such as the longing glances and the horrible feeling of emptiness that comes with unrequited love. The feelings of desolation and hollowness in Dan’s heart were being smashed as he kissed Phil to within an inch of his life. Phil was kissing back now, and their mouths moved together as they deepened their relationship from friends to lovers. 

Neither of them had ever expected this moment as they thought it could only happen in dreams. They unwillingly pulled apart for air and their mouths parted with a loud, sloppy sound. Dan was initially sad that it was over, but he brightened up when he realized that this was the first of many, many kisses. They could now kiss whenever and however many times they wanted. 

“Let’s go back to bed, Phil. I’m tired!”

He pulled Phil to his side and off they both went.  
***

**PHIL-**

Phil was basically the happiest he’d ever been, but one question nagged at his mind as he laid in bed with Dan. If Dan fancied him as well, why had he pulled away when they were snuggling earlier? He didn’t want to be nosy, but he just had to ask.

“Dan?”

“Yes, my lion?” said Dan, while internally cringing because of how stupid that sounded.

“You like me too, right?”

“No, Phil, I don’t. I LOVE you, okay?" Dan said as he pressed a kiss to Phil's nose.

“Then why did you pull away when we were hugging earlier?”

Phil immediately wanted to take back those words because of how sad Dan looked.

“Sorry Phil. I just- it hurt me too much to be hugging you like that when I didn’t yet know how you felt about me. I thought that you didn’t like me back and I couldn’t deal with the sadness I’d feel when it ended. But you know? It doesn’t matter anymore because here we are and now I know that you, for some reason, like me back. I adore you, Phil, and that’s why I’m going to properly ask you to be my boyfriend. Phil Lester, will you be my boyfriend?”

Phil let out a giggled “Yes, of course!” and hugged Dan again. He whispered “Love you bear” into Dan’s ear and fell asleep. Dan kissed Phil on the top of his head and fell asleep too.

They stayed like that until morning, both men happy, in love, and wrapped in each other’s arms. And just like in Phil’s dream, the morning was warm and pleasant, but what really made Phil smile was that he was bundled up the gentle arms of Dan, who he could now truly call his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Hopefully you liked it, if you didn't then sorry I guess. This was my first fanfic, so it was pretty cringe but oh well.


End file.
